Catherine Breckinridge
Catherine Breckinridge (*4419 in Lamond, Hent, Kazulia as Katrine Tharaldson) is a Dranish politician who refounded the historical Grand National Party in 4156 and has been serving as its chairwoman ever since. She was the Minister of Trade and Industry between 4157 and 4162 and Leader of the Opposition in the legislature between 4163 and 4166. In November 4166, she was elected Steward of the Realm. Early Life She was born as as Katrine Tharaldson in 4419 as a Kazulian citizen of Dranish ancestry. One of her ancestors was Julia Breckinridge, one of the major political figures of historical Dranland. After completing high school, she went on to study law at the University of Skalm in the Kazulian capital, graduating in 4145. She became an attorney subsequently and specialized in the law of nations, working for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and various government agencies connected to diplomacy between 4147 and 4150. During her time at university and her legal career, she was a member of the conservative and economically liberal Høyre party. Moving to Dranland and Political Career Tharaldson became intrigued with her family's historical involvement in Dranish politics, and decided to move into her ancestral homeland in 4150, several years after the Kyo ethnocentric regime of Dankuk had fallen and multicultural liberal democracy was restored. She became a Dranish citizen under the extremely liberal immigration laws implemented by the National Administration Party, which especially benefitted Draddwyr returnees such as herself. Upon arriving in Dranland, she quickly obtained citizenship and legally changed her name to Catherine Breckinridge, using a Luthorian variant of her first name (as Luthorian is very common in Dranland as a spoken language) and assuming the name of her prominent ancestors. At the same time, she launched efforts aimed at refoundung the historical Grand National Party, a libertarian and conservative right-wing party that used to dominate Dranish politics in its time. In doing so, she gained approval from the LeCoultres and Woodhalls, the other two historically influential clans in GNP politics. After preparatory meetings in Santa Sharika and organizational preparations over the course of six years, she proclaimed the refoundation of the GNP in 4156, describing its mission as follows: "The 'new' GNP's appeal would not be based on ideological considerations but on the fact that it represents what some historians fondly remember as a gilded age of liberal democracy, economic growth and a functioning multiculturalism based on a strong Dranish national identity. The GNP used to be the natural party of government for a couple of centuries, for them to pull off a successful refounding operation all they would have to do is tapping into a widespread sentiment of nostalgia. Whether that nostalgia exists to a sufficient degree, and whether the former glory of Grand National Party brand still connects to the Dranish people after over 500 years remains to be seen though. Authenticity is key, in any case. There would have to be a credible historical continuity connecting the old and the hypothetical new GNP." According to Breckinridge, the GNP would re-adopt the doctrine of Dranish Unionism, combining a dedication to individual freedom with the goal of creating a universal Dranish national identity that transcends ethnic barriers, eventually leading to a "postracial" social order in which racial resentment could be overcome and a harmonious co-existence between the Kyo, Dranianos and Draddwyr established. With regards to the party's political philosophy, the reconstructed GNP followed a conservative-libertarian ideology, identifying timeless, immutable natural law as the source of liberty. Breckinridge became the new GNP's first chairperson and, in a pro forma primary in which she competed with a few minor candidates, its nominee for the position of Steward of the Republic, the Dranish Head of State. In its first election under Breckinridge, the GNP won 14.4% of the popular vote and 38 seats in the Legislative Council, coming in third. Breckinridge failed to make it to the runoff and was eliminated in the first round of the election for Steward. Nevertheless, the GNP entered government in a coalition with the right-wing National Administration Party, based upon both parties' commitment to liberal democracy and multiculturalism. Breckinridge became Minister of Trade and Industry. During that time, the GNP experienced rapid growth in membership thanks to its historical name recognition as well as mass defections from the collapsing national-liberal Popular Action Party and the Libertarian Party 자유당. As a Minister, Breckinridge paved the way for further deregulation of Dranland's already strongly market liberal order, reducing bureucracy and legalizing prostitution as a recognized profession. The GNP also managed to essentially abolish the draft by expanding the conscientious objectors clause to non-religious reasons of refusing to join the military. Additionally, the government's competence to regulate personal behavior through passing "obscenity laws" was significantly curtailed. As the country became embroiled in the controversy over a proposal to force Kyo citizens to pay an additional surtax in order to fund reparations to be paid to the Draddwyr and Draniano as a compensation for displacement and cultural repression during the era of ethnocentrism, Breckinridge, after a long period of hesitation, finally came out in opposition to the idea, while also explictly disavowing the notion that the Kyo should have a privileged cultural or political position in the new Dranland. The balancing act paid off in the 4161 elections, as the GNP made gains of ten percentage points and 24 seats, becoming the second-largest party in terms of votes cast. Breckinridge managed to reach the runoff for the Steward election this time, but lost in the runoff against Kyo nationalist business magnate Kim Kun-Hee, 45-55%. After the election, she declined to join the new government led by the Kyo-centric Alternative Right Party, opting to join the opposition. As she was now chairing the largest non-government party, Breckinridge as a result assumed the post of Leader of the Official Opposition as of February 4162. She has pledged to scrutinize the new government and support it on certain issues if there is enough common ground to be found. Political Views Breckinridge is seen as a moderate classical liberal and is known for her pragmatism and willingness to compromise. She is a strong proponent of laissez-faire economics and personal freedom, but also values traditional institutions as guardians of liberty. On matters of security and national defense, she has adopted fairly conservative stances. In 4162, to the surprise of some observers, she voted with the new government to end the open border policy that allowed herself to immigrate to Dranland and quickly gain citizenship. Steward of the Realm Breckinridge was a constructive opposition leader and did not seize on the Kim government's many stumblings, such as the two government parties rarely voting with each other and the administration's struggle to gain traction for its constitutional overhaul plans. When early elections were called in November 4166 because the government had lost its majority in the Legislative Council, Breckinridge was re-nominated as the Grand National Party's own candidate for the office of Steward, but this time she was also backed by the NAP, resulting in the two opposition right-wing parties joining forces. GNP and NAP went on to sweep both the legislative and presidential elections in a landslide, winning a constitutional majority in the Legislative Council and defeating incumbent steward Kim Kun-Hee in the first round of the election for Steward. Breckinridge took office a week later and promptly went on to form a coalition with the NAP, controlling 70% of parliamentary seats. It is expected that her government will lossen immigrations restrictions put into place under her predecessor and maintain the current constitutional provisions. The GNP-NAP landslide victory was also seen as an endorsement of multicultural liberal democracy and a repudiation of resurgent Kyo nationalism. Personal Life Breckinridge was married to Kazulian physician Ken Roinestad (b. 4114) from 4148-4155, however, the couple later divorced once she decided to permanently remain in Dranland and embark on a political career in her new homeland. They have two children, Rasmus (b. 4146), and Eleonore (b. 4148), who remain with her ex-husband in Kazulia, as they lack Dranish citizenship. She identifies as a follower of the Selucian Patriarchal Church, but has not spoken publicly about her faith very frequently mostly due to the secular nature of both Kazulian and Dranish politics. Category:Dranian people Category:Grand National Party (Dranland) politicians Category:Politicians of Dranland Category:People of Kazulia